Yo Mafioso
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: Seiya solo a conocido la parte más primitiva de los seres humanos, las drogas y el sexo siempre están al orden del día pero lo que mejor sabe hacer es lo que más le aterra. El nunca conoció lo que era el ser necesitado, solo el desprecio de aquellos que debían protegerlo y amarlo. Y lo peor es que sus demonios siempre estarán ahí. Para recordarle que solo era un simple bastardo


Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

 _Estoy podrido_

Entre la oscuridad de la noche el miraba como se desarrollaba la fiesta, el glamour junto con el sexo se exhibían sin pudor frente a los demás. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir en el lado primitivo de la humanidad y que frente de si estuviera una modelo mostrándole los buenos pechos que tenía no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

La persona que estaba junto a el sonrió señalando con la barbilla a aquel que habían ido a buscar.

-El pequeño rey ha llegado a la madriguera-intento ocultar la descarada sonrisa tras su vaso de whisky ignorando a la mujer que se restregaba sin pudor alguno contra su erección-ya sabes que hacer y recuerda no hacer mucho alboroto

El no respondió, se levantó apartando con cuidado a la pobre modelo que le pedía que siguiera jugando con ella, paso entre algunas parejas las cuales desataban a su lado animal.

Tintineo un poco lo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, el lamento que siempre recitaba en su mente antes de terminar el trabajo es lo que le daba coraje para no irse corriendo en dirección opuesta. Observo como su objetivo subía por las escaleras hacia el despacho acompañado de dos guardaespaldas, no eran tan grandes como había pensado pero el subestimar a alguien por su tamaño era uno de los principales errores de un novato.

Se escabullo del bullicio de la gente al ver como aquel desgraciado entraba por fin a esa habitación, se relamió los labios caminando por un enorme pasillo el cual era acompañado por los gemidos incesantes de quien sabe cuántas mujeres.

Los guardias que se encontraban al final del corredor le miraron con superioridad pero eso no le sorprendió ya que ¿Quién se intimidaría por un niño de diecinueve años?

-Buenas noches caballeros. ¿Podrían decirme en donde se encuentra un baño en donde no estén fornicando como bestias?-dijo de lo más normal, uno de los mastodontes de corte militar hablo por su intercomunicador a saber quién para saber si lo que decía era cierto-muchachos enserio he tomado demasiado esta noche y estoy a punto de mearme frente a ustedes. Déjenme pasar al maldito baño de arriba y les dejare de molestar en todo lo que queda de la noche.

No recibió respuesta por varios minutos, desesperado miro al que se veía más razonable ya que no dejaba de mover las manos con exasperación.

-Juro que no are nada malo, si quieres puedes acompañarme-al ver que no hacia un esfuerzo por abrir la puerta suspiro con molestia-ustedes lo han querido-se bajó la cremallera de su pantalón dándoles a entender que lo haría ahí mismo. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Déjenlo pasar, se ve que el pobre no puede aguantar más-la voz de una mujer lo desconcertó inmediatamente se subió de nuevo lo que bajo con sincera torpeza y la clara señal de unas mejillas avergonzadas-Kato por favor llévalo a la segunda planta y escóltalo en todo momento-no le tomo importancia a la doble insinuación de aquella mujer a la cual no se atrevió a mirar a la cara porque desgraciadamente ya la conocía demasiado bien.

-Sígueme-inclino la cabeza en agradecimiento cuando pasó al lado de aquella dama la cual sabía que lloraría esa noche y le maldeciría hasta su último suspiro.

El lugar por donde caminaban era elegante, algo de esperarse de aquella mansión de trescientos años donde las paredes y los muebles susurraban su historia con cada fino trazo que delineaban sus curvas.

-No tardes-Kato se puso al lado de la puerta viendo como el mocoso entraba ignorante de que había facilitado su ejecución.

\- Inepto-saco la lengua frente al espejo donde pudo ver la marca del maldito que le aprisiono en ese mundo, se desabrocho la camisa revelando la mayoría de sus cicatrices donde la más notoria era aquella que le abarcaba de hombro a hombro la cual le recordaba que era un bastardo odiado.

Saco aquella pequeña daga con empuñadura plateada, leyendo una vez más aquella inscripción para que le diera fuerzas en esa tormentosa noche.

" _Nunca olvides"_

Se acomodó de nueva cuenta la ropa ocultando la daga en la manga de su saco, abrió la puerta mirando al guardia que se despegaba de la pared pensando que ya había terminado de hacer lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo.

-Lo siento pero no sirve la palanca-abrió mejor la puerta para que entrara, Kato muy a su pesar se adentró en el baño sintiendo un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo fuera de combate en unos segundos.

-Lo siento chico, sé que estabas haciendo tu trabajo pero ahora deja que yo haga el mío -sonrió acomodando mejor al pobre hombre. Tomo las llaves que tenía en la bolsa de la chaqueta jugando con el arillo que las unía.

Salió del baño apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta, no quería quedarse mucho tiempo por el estúpido malestar que le estaba ocasionando su estómago.

" _ **Tranquilo, solo hazlo rápido y esto te dejara de fastidiar"**_

Camino por la conexión de los pasillos teniendo cuidado de que nadie advirtiera su presencia, las voces a pesar de ser solo unos murmullos podía reconocerlas. Una mujer que lloraba por culpa de su esposo… al que tenía que matar.

-Por favor amor, deja de hacer negocios con esa gente ¡Piensa en tu hija por el amor a Dios!-estaban a unos cuantos pasos en ese pequeño salón siendo acompañados por un triste piano el cual hace mucho había perdido su significado.

-No puedo romper aun el contrato Misha, la deuda que tengo con ellos es demasiado grande-al ver que su esposa se soltaba a llorar negándose a sus brazos le rompió el corazón ignorante que desde hace mucho se había condenado al igual que su familia-pero no debes preocuparte, les eh ayudado a obtener lo que querían y nos dejaran en paz por un tiempo.

-¿Por un tiempo? ¿Acaso te estas escuchando?, tu hermano te advirtió que no te metieras con ellos pero no les escuchaste. Los tratos con esa gente se pagan con la vida-le golpeo en el pecho queriendo hacerle entender que tenía razón-¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo Ludwing?

-Lo siento por defraudarte Misha pero no quería que se nos arrebatara todo, esta casa, la compañía e incluso tú. Sonia y tu son las personas más importantes de mi vida por ello no deseo que les falte nada.

-Eres un tonto, todo lo material no importara cuando tu estés ausente-Misha se separó y salió por una de las tantas puertas.

-Espero que me perdones por mis errores pero solo lo hago por el bien de las dos

-Ella tiene razón, las deudas con nosotros se pagan con la vida

Se notaba que su voz le exalto ya que se volteo con rapidez temiendo lo inevitable.

-Tu. ¿Quién eres?-no pudo evitar retroceder. El asombro era inconfundible en sus ojos al ver a su pequeño verdugo-no puede ser…pegaso

-Preferiría que no me llamaras por ese nombre de mal gusto, soy mejor conocido como el bastardo pero en fin. ¿Quieres rogar por tu vida o prefieres que lo haga rápido?-al ver que se arrodillaba suspiro con cansancio-no sirve de nada que pidas clemencia, la orden ya ha sido dada y si yo no soy el que te mate lo hará otra persona-se acercó con cautela jugando con su daga escuchando el tintineo que siempre le sofocaba cuando trabajaba-deja que yo te de descanso y no sufrirás al igual que tu familia.

-¿Qué pretendes al decirme eso? ¡Eres uno de los perros de ese mal nacido!

-Lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo-sus ojos se cruzaron, los fríos de él y los llorosos de su víctima. Aquel hombre que imponía a las masas en sus años de juventud ahora se veía tan miserable y patético siendo abandonado por sus fuerzas, lo podía sentir en cada fibra de su asqueroso ser-no sufrirás mucho, aunque tu muerte no pagara la deuda al menos dejara lo suficiente para que tu mujer y tu hija vivan bien por un tiempo

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Si ya las e condenado a la miseria-Ludwing estaba llorando-y lo peor es que tu vivirás con ello.

-Eh vivido con demasiadas muertes en mi conciencia, la tuya no hará la diferencia-le clavo la daga en el pecho pero antes de que el otro cayera lo llevo hasta el asiento del piano. Cuando dejo de retorcerse lo recargo. El que un hombre estuviera en el piso desangrándose era poco estético y por ello prefirió que tuviera un lindo lugar que reposar.

-¡Papi!

" _ **Oh dios no"**_

Se giró y en la puerta por donde se había marchado llorando Misha entraba la pequeña de seis años a la cual no deseaba ver. Sus ojos verdes pasearon desde el hasta el cadáver de su padre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con mi papá?-le pregunto y eso le enmudeció, las náuseas le estaban jugando una mala pasada por culpa de esa niña inoportuna.

Si hubiera sido Garuda o Arpía no le hubiera costado para nada matar a la niña pero él era diferente y por desgracia los infantes eran su debilidad por la estupidez de la inocencia en su mirada.

-¡Sonia que te dije de ir a molestar a papá!-maldijo por lo bajo empezando a correr en dirección opuesta a los gritos que ahora inundaban la habitación.

Escuchaba las pisadas que iban tras él, no tuvo otra alternativa que romper una ventana y escapar por ahí cayendo por desgracia en la piscina. El sonido de las patrullas empezó a inundar el lugar sacándole unas cuantas maldiciones.

-Genial lo que me faltaba, los lobos están de cacería-gruño con molestia nadando hacia la orilla, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y el a pesar de estar empapado salió corriendo evitando que le capturaran.

Mala idea

Los perros sarnosos custodiaban cada maldita salida esperando a que el saliera para lanzarle los colmillos sin pensarlo despacio se escabullo por el jardín teniendo cuidado que el crujir de las ramas no le delatara.

Su mente estaba empezando a jugar con él, de seguro el mal viviente de su compañero que supuestamente le iba a ayudar con este trabajito se largó a follar como una perra desesperada. Se reprimió mentalmente, el no insultaba a las mujeres a propósito pero joder era el único jodido lenguaje que conocía.

Estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando el piso se estrelló contra su cara, el dolor que sintió en la nariz fue leve pero eso no era de preocuparse. Lo habían detenido dos policías, los cuales apostaba que le harían la vida imposible.

-¡Quedas detenido!-sintió la presión en sus brazos al igual que el frio metal sobre sus muñecas. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que un hombre le grito eso aunque le resulto perturbadoramente familiar ese tono desquiciante de voz.

-Vaya chico sí que diste bastante pelea-genial una mujer le había sometido, si salía de esa muchos se burlarían de el por semejante vergüenza-llevamos tras de ti por mucho tiempo e incluso anubis se cansó de estarte persiguiendo

Genial, verdaderamente genial un perro lo había delatado.

-Que les den por el culo a los dos-gruño intentando soltarse, joder ahora estaba jodido. Lo levantaron y por fin vio sus rostros. Aquellos ojos parecidos a los suyos le observaban, las bestias de su pasado ahora se manifestaban frente a sus narices- Ustedes…

Sus palabras murieron con el viento burlándose de su destino.

-¿Sei-ya?-el abrazo inminente le causo nauseas, aquellos brazos le herían como las espinas de una fina rosa.

-Hijo-la voz de ese hombre le perturbaba, sintió que todo el piso empezó a girar de forma violenta. El olor a humedad le devolvió a la realidad, de una patada derribo a la mujer que se quejó al momento de caer en el piso y dándole un cabezazo al otro policía se apresuró para salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Escuchaba al perro atrás junto a los gritos de los demonios que lo acosaban en la oscuridad, sacudió la puerta sin tener éxito

-Por favor ábrete maldición-la golpeo con desesperación esperando que se rompiera sabiendo de antemano que era imposible-por el amor a dios tan solo ábrete-miro a los dos policías que se acercaban a el uno con los brazos extendidos diciéndole que nada malo pasaría si iba con ellos.

Eran solo puras mentiras.

-¡Déjenme en paz malditos demonios!, tan solo púdranse en el infierno y déjenme en paz-su respiración era irregular, su pulso estaba a punto de explotar su mirada pedía clemencia-malditos hijos de perra. Jodanse en la puta mierda Búho, Mefistófeles-sintió que su peso cedía producto de la ausencia del soporte que tenía en la espalda.

De pronto se veía arrastrado, el ver como todo se alejaba le dio alivio y soltó el aire que hasta hace poco había contenido con tanto ímpetu.

-¿Desde cuándo estabas mirando lolicon pervertido?- alzo la cabeza al ver al estúpido de su compañero con la cara de los mil demonios.

-Mucho, el jefe está molesto porque causaste un alboroto-abrió la puerta del copiloto aventando al peso muerto que había estado arrastrando por el piso de piedra.

-Qué más da, si el pez está muerto entonces no hay problema alguno. No lo crees así ¿Mi pequeño e ingrato unicornio de mierda?-el portazo lo sintió en los huesos-estúpido, si rompes el carro tú lo pagas

-La vida es joven Seiya, si no la disfrutas te pudres en la mugre-encendió el auto tomando un camino alterno a la calle principal-haz hecho todo un espectáculo. Quien diría que eras una diva a tiempo completo

-Cierra el pico Jabu que no estoy de humor para tus estupideces-lidio con las esposas de manera aburrida y sin mucho entusiasmo las tiro por la ventana. Saco un cigarro de la guantera-¿Tienes el encendedor?-no tuvo que esperar, ya lo tenía frente a él prendiéndole uno de sus tantos vicios-vayamos a Catherine, me muero de ganas de follar un rato

-Como órdenes boss -sonrió haciendo la típica señal de soldado tomando el rumbo al burdel de la famosa Madame Catherine.

 **Hace mucho que me venía rondando esta historia por la cabeza, para ser sincera amo este tipo de género. Jajaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **(_○◘○ _)**


End file.
